Systems that transmit RF signals usually include an amplifier, followed by some passive structures as filters and switches that is connected via a matching network to an RF antenna. The impedances of the RF antenna and the amplifier should be matched and usually about fifty Ohms in order to optimize the transmission of RF signals via the RF antenna and minimize the voltage standing wave ratio (VSWR) at the RF antenna.
On the other hand the impedance of the amplifier should be optimized so that the amplifier maintains a constant output power at the highest possible power efficiency.
These sometime contradicting linearity and power efficiency demands are hard to fulfill.
There is a growing need to provide system and method for tuning in an efficient manner RF systems in order to maintain the delivered power at the antenna constant regardless the antenna impedance variations.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.